skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Heroes
NOTE: THIS SHOW IS NOT IN THE WORKS. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE TO DO IN THE FUTURE. Skylanders: Heroes (also known as Skylanders: Animated) is a planned online series that will most likely be created by BCtheBoss. The show is based on the popular video game franchise: Skylanders, that will hopefully be released sometime in the future. As of right now two seasons are planned, although more may be added on over time. Summary The story revolves around 9 high school friends who all enjoy clowning around, having fun, messing with teachers, and playing Skylanders. One day after a crazy arguement the friends cause the game to malfunction and they are all sucked into Skylands. There they make new friends (some are new while others are characters they already know) and uncover secret powers in the form of 9 different colored crystals. Though they were sucked into the game, Skylands has a portal that can send them back home at anytime. However, with a portal to both worlds now open, the Portal Masters have more than just Kaos and even greater evils to worry about. With the help of Eon and the Skylanders, it is now their responsibilty to make sure no one from Earth (especially their parents) discovers where they keep disappearing to; as well as keeping villains from Skylands from escaping to Earth. However, with the evil company, Vortechs onto them and the crystals, things might be harder than expected. Cast/Characters Main Characters Characters who serve a very important role to the storyline. Protagonists Dani3204 as Danny - Leader of the Portal Masters and the show's central protagonist. He always does his best to make sure everyone on the team is safe and treated equally. He can manipulate every element in Skylands. He is planned to appear in every episode in Season 1. BHCreations as Brad - The "tech-wizard" of the group and second-in-command to Danny (and also his best friend). He can create almost anything that can get the team out of sticky situations. Even though he is often referred to as "tech-wizard" (especially by the kids at school) he doesn't seem or act nerdy at all. In fact, whenever he's not inventing or saving the day, he is often seen shooting hoops or bowling with his friends. Despite this, he is usually very sarcastic sometimes. His element is Tech. He is absent once in Season 1. BRRSpore as Brick - The oldest and strongest member of the team. He is nicknamed Brick because he is literally tough as a brick. He possesses superior strength and can take on an entire army of Trolls by himself. He possesses enough strength to break down doors (and solid walls and locked gates if given enough time). Still, Brick does not let his muscles get in the way of saving the day, helping his friends, and impressing the ladies. His element is Earth. He is planned to appear in every episode in Season 1. Poseidon133 as Mike - The team's trap expert and planner. In the physical world he spends a lot of time building traps (especially for fish). While in the virtual world, he spends time making traps for bad guys (and still fish whenever he gets the chance). He shows a lot of intellect when it comes to hunting enemies, he can even tell when enemies leave traps for him and his friends. His element is Air. He is planned to appear in every episode in Season 1. BCtheBoss as Wordsworth - The team's fast-talker/loud-mouth. Unlike his friends, Wordsworth doesn't take a lot of things too seriously (not even when it comes to battling enemies in Skylands) but despite this he's not an idiot. In fact, according to Brad and Danny in one episode, they are both suprised when Wordsworth gets a B- on his History exam. He often likes to prank others and thinks of himself as a comedian, much to the annoyance of his friends who hardly find his jokes funny. Wordsworth has cat-like reflexes but is not a fast runner. Wordsworth is also the tallest member of the team, being only slightly taller than Brick. He is nicknamed Wordsworth due to him always talking and sometimes speaking in rhymes. His element is Fire. He is absent twice in Season 1. 50.187.199.118 as Austin/Glitch - The youngest member of the team who is best friends with Wordsworth. He might not exactly be the tallest or strongest member on the team but he is no doubt the fastest. He enjoys pulling pranks with Wordsworth and will agree to anything he says, as long as it's not stupid and dangerous. He was nicknamed Glitch when he accidently hacked the game and now his character won't stop glitching (making him vulnerable while still giving him an advantage over his enemies). His element is Life. He is absent three times in Season 1. RayClaus as Sue - The only female member of the team and Danny's love interest. She is a rockstar chick and a bit of a tomboy. She is the smartest member of the group and pretty much hates anything evil. It is revealed in the second episode that she might have feelings for Danny. Her element is Magic. She is absent once in Season 1. X-Craft as Chris/Shadowstalker - The emo of the group. Little is known about him since he barely speaks and always sees the downside of everything. Despite this, he does seem to enjoy hanging out with his friends. He is nicknamed Shadowstalker because he can easily sneak up on people unexpectedly (especially in dark environments). His element is Undead. He is planned to appear in every episode in Season 1. 21qmcgagin as Ricky - The "cool-cat" of the group. In the physical world, he is one of the most popular guys in his grade but, unlike a lot of popular people, he isn't full of himself. In the virtual world he loves doing anything "cool" (basically freezing his enemies in ice blocks) and hanging out with his friends. His element is Water. He is absent twice in Season 1. Antagonists The Skylander Dad as Kaos - One of the main antagonists of the series. A lot should be known about him from appearing in other Skylanders merchandise. Cutiesaurs as Hank Zimmer - The Founder and CEO of Vortechs and one of the series's main antagonists. He is a ruthless employer who doesn't like to lose. He first encounters the heroes when he literally runs into them while giving a speech at their school. Since then, he has spies (both human and robotic) watching their every move. He knows where Danny and his friends keep disappearing to and keeps them all under close surveillance. He also knows the power of the 9 crystals each of them possess and sends in his top henchmen to hack into Skylands and steal them. The heroes have yet to discover Hank's dark management or his true intentions for both Skylands and the Earth. He barely enters Skylands himself but whenever he does, he enters as a masked figure under the codename: "PALE VIRUS."' RayClaus as Sarah Jones - The vice president of Vortechs and Hank's girlfriend. She is willing to help Hank complete his goals no matter the risk. She is arch-enemies with Sue and enters Skylands as a hooded figure under the codename: '"HOT MESS.'" '''She serves as the show's secondary antagonist. Poseidon133 as Mr. Smith - A teacher at the high school who serves as a minor antagonist to Danny and his friends. Though he is not counted as being villainous, he does seem to enjoy picking on the heroes (mostly Wordsworth and Ricky) and always tries to get them in trouble with the principal. Secondary Characters Characters who don't serve as much as the main characters but, still serve some importance to the storyline. Jessi Nowack as Taylor - A DJ girl who is one of Sue's best friends. She doesn't know where Sue and the others keep disappearing to but she eventually finds out. She does seem to have some combat skills. She also has an obvious crush on Wordsworth and constantly tries to flirt with him. She is an intern at Vortechs but is unaware of Hank's evil plans. Minor Characters Characters who don't serve that much importance to the storyline and are usually just background characters. Guest Stars Each episode will feature a special guest from YouTube. Each guest will only appear once per season (and possibly the entire series) unless they become fan-favorites and are brought back by popular demands. *Akuago220 *AnimatedJames *AwkwardMarina *Christopher Niosi *Connor Hickling *CubixFails *DashieXP *Drawsometoons *Joey Engelman *J.D. Witherspoon *Markiplier *Rina-chan (MeleePrincess) *SporeVideos3 Productions *The Skylander Boy and Girl *Yaylap Trivia *In many episodes Brick is shown smashing through doors and yelling either, "Oh yeah!", or, "Aw yeah!", an obvious reference to the Kool-Aid Man. *"Vortechs" is a combination of the words "vortex" and "tech". *Each episode will feature a guest star YouTuber (with the exception of Skylander Dad, who will return in almost every episode to voice Kaos, and Jessi Nowack, who will constantly return to voice Taylor). *Hank Zimmer's name is similar to Hanz Zimmer, who composed the main themes for the first two games, and Richard and Warren Zimmer, characters from the Nicktoons original series: ''NFL Rush Zone. *Brad, Wordsworth, Ricky, and Hank are the only main characters who wear some type of headgear. **Brad wears his googles whenever he's inventing something. **Wordsworth is always seen wearing his glasses and his hat. **Ricky is seen wearing his shades on special occasions. **Hank is usually seen wearing a Bluetooth. *Each of the main Portal Masters wear the color of their element somewhere on them. **Since Danny can control all the elements, his color is pure white. *BC has confirmed the races for all the characters. **Wordsworth and Austin are African American. **Chris is Asian American. **Everyone else is Caucasian. ***Although, Mike does speak with an Austrailan-like accent. Gallery Skylanders Heroes Logo.png Skylanders Animated.png|Promotional Image SH - Mike's Wings.png|Mike's Wings SH - Chris as Shadowstalker.png|Chris in Shadow Form SH - BG.png|Brad's Goggles SH - Wordsworth's Hat.png|Wordsworth's Hat SH - Sue's Eye.png|Sue's Eye SH - Glider.png|Ricky's Surfglider SH - Glitch.png|Austin Glitching SH - Bricks.png|Bricks Smashed by Brick SH - Danny's Crystal.png|Danny's Crystal SH - Mask.png|Pale Virus Category:Fan idea Category:BCtheBoss Category:Animations Category:Extras Category:Cartoons Category:Future Category:Fanon